


На скалах истории

by Playing_on_shakuhachi, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Genocide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Relationships: Mara Jade/Lumiya | Shira Elan Colla Brie
Kudos: 1





	На скалах истории

Селиму строго запрещали касаться этого голокрона. Любой другой, какой бы он ни пожелал, ему показывали. Рассказывали. Открывали при нём, объясняли, что говорила фигура. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы только он не касался этого.

Первые десять лет им помогало то, что он просто не мог дотянуться. Потом он начал пользоваться Силой, притягивая к себе голокрон. Но всякий раз появлялся кто-то, кто всё равно его отбирал. Они чувствовали, когда он применял свои способности. От этой тактики тоже пришлось отказаться. Однако он уже вытянулся вверх достаточно, чтобы на кораблике, который они называли громким именем «Крушитель», не оставалось ни одной полки, до которой он не мог бы достать. Тогда они начали караулить его, не давая проникнуть внутрь без них. И он сделал вид, что сдался. Несколько лет он выжидал и уже сам почти забыл, что ему нужно узнать, что именно от него прятали. Он практиковался в Силе, учась открывать другие голокроны.

И вот, наконец, день настал. Они остались у себя в каюте, предоставив Селима самому себе на несколько часов. Поняв это, он, не теряя ни секунды, прошёл в хранилище. Подпрыгнув, схватил голокрон и, сосредоточившись, направил Силу на него. Пирамидка засветилась синим — хороший знак, почему они её прятали от Селима? — и открылась. Перед ним появился его ровесник, одетый в серую военную форму. Его тёмные волосы были едва укрыты фуражкой, а глаза излучали одну лишь боль. Он медленно заговорил:

— Меня зовут Кен, — в голосе чувствовалась обречённость. Для тебя я Кен Никто, и для тебя у меня нет фамилии. Я не хочу, чтобы ты её знал. У меня не так много времени. Ты готов слушать?

Селим устремился в Силе к той сущности, которая жила в голокроне, давая согласие. Он слишком долго ждал.

— Я расскажу тебе историю о последней войне в истории этой галактики. Последней из тех, которые знаю я. Когда ты это слушаешь, возможно, произошли ещё несколько. Нам обещали, что нет. Нам обещали, что Империя положит конец рабству, войнам и восстаниям. Что мы все будем жить в новом мире, свободной от лжи павшей Республики и Восстания. Мы даже жили. Ну, нам так казалось, — Кен тяжело вдохнул. — Это потом мы узнали, что Альдераан и Явин-IV взорвали свои же. Там было много повстанцев. Пара тысяч человек. На одном Альдераане было под десять миллиардов людей.

Повстанцы? Но откуда им взяться в Империи, где восстаний не было?

В голокроне словно был записан ответ как раз на этот вопрос.

— Ещё позже мы узнали, что наши деньги уходили на то, с помощью чего Альдераан и Явин-IV взорвали.

Взорвали планету?

— Страшное оружие. Планеты голодали, пока они его строили непонятно зачем. А потом они начали его применять. И мы согласились с ними, потому что как же можно было восставать против справедливого правления. Справедливого. Теперь мы знаем, что наш Император не слишком возражал против существования преступных синдикатов, хотя его помощники и пытались что-то с этим сделать. Некоторые. Другие показывали нам, что с нами будет, если мы восстанем. Нас расстреляют. Вместе с планетой. И они расстреливали, потому что с каждым годом терпения у людей оставалось всё меньше. А оружия у них — всё больше.

Неужели никто в самой Империи не задумывался о том, во что она превращается?

— Два помощника Императора, лорд Вейдер и гранд-адмирал Траун, поняли, что Империя перестала быть той, чем она стремилась быть всё это время. Они вступили в заговор и очистили правление от тех, кто потворствовал всему этому. Они даже попробовали убить Императора, и им это удалось. Но лорд Вейдер погиб, и гранд-адмирал Траун остался один.

Но он всё же был справедливее, чем Император?

— Мы превратились в военный лагерь. Мы уже не бедствовали так, как раньше. Супероружие никто не строил. Да его и оказалось столько, что больше было не нужно. Мы стали готовиться к чему-то. Никто об этом не говорил, но все это чувствовали. А потом пришли они. Страшные твари на кораблях из коралла, и гранд-адмирал повёл нас в бой против них, чтобы не дать захватить галактику. Он так говорил. И мы ему верили, потому что тех тварей нам показывали. Они действительно хотели очистить от нас эту галактику. Нам так казалось, им так казалось. Мы бились с ними несколько лет, потому что их было слишком много. Но мы не дали им ни пяди нашей земли. Мы остановили их. И мы их... — солдат опустил голову. — Мы их уничтожили. И последняя их жрица сказала нам, что, — его голос дрогнул, — что она поняла, как её расу обманывали. Они должны были жить в мире с природой вокруг себя, но вместо этого воевали, стремясь только достойно умереть. Гранд-адмирал готовил нас именно к такому врагу. Он сам к нему готовился. Он бросил в бой все орудия, он применил все свои знания. Наши орудия были уничтожены. Твари вам не обычные повстанцы. Нас полегло много, но полегло бы больше, не будь у нас гранд-адмирала, не будь мы Империей. Вот только их, их настоящих, обманутых... Их уже никто не вернёт. Среди нас не оказалось тех, кто понял бы их. Империя уничтожила всех. Мы уничтожили всех. И я не готов с этим жить, — солдат достал оружие и пустил себе пулю в висок.

Голокрон зажужжал. Прежде чем Селим успел отпрыгнуть, раздался взрыв.

***

Его кожу располосовало. Сквозь кожу на скулах проступала кость. Один глаз выбило. По правой щеке текла кровь: задело висок. На волосах она уже начинала запекаться, но всё ещё шла.

Живой, живой. Только без сознания.

Мара коснулась его головы, протягиваясь к нему в Силе и отдавая часть жизненной энергии, залечивая раны.

Она потеряла слишком многих. Она не потеряет ещё и своего сына.

Шира, едва накинувшая на себя халат, вбежала через секунду. Она села рядом, ничего не говоря.

Говорить было бессмысленно. Они едва не потеряли его. Сейчас нужно было хоть что-то делать.

Он задышал спокойнее. Раны затянулись. Глаз ему уже ничто не вернёт, но лицо выглядело, как прежде. Он вздрогнул у неё на руках, пытаясь подняться. Только чтобы Шира, двинувшись вперёд, не дала ему это сделать. Ему нельзя было двигаться сейчас.

Когда он моргнул целым глазом, по его щеке покатилась слеза. Он тихо спросил:

— Мама... Это правда?


End file.
